mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Nana chapters
The chapters of Nana are written and illustrated by Ai Yazawa. Nana premiered in the Japanese manga magazine Cookie in 2000 where it ran until June 2009, when the series was put on hiatus because of Yazawa's illness. Yazawa returned from hospital in early April 2010, though has not specified when or if she will resume the manga. The chapters have been collected and published in 21 tankōbon volumes in Japan by Shueisha. Nana is licensed for English-language release in North America by Viz Media. It was serialized in Viz's manga anthology Shojo Beat, from July 2005 to August 2007. The series continued publication in book form, with all 21 volumes released as of July 6, 2010. Madman Entertainment distributes the series in New Zealand and Australia. It is also licensed in Germany by Egmont Manga & Anime, in Italy by Panini Comics, and in France by Éditions Delcourt. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856209-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0108-6 | ChapterList = *Nana – Nana Komatsu *Nana – Nana Osaka *Junko | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856248-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0378-3 | ChapterList = *Chapters 1–4 *Bonus Page | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856338-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0479-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856338-7 | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0480-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856377-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1019-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1020-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856413-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1021-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856464-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1539-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856506-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1745-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856528-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1746-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856560-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1747-6 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856599-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1879-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856633-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1880-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856660-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1972-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856676-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-14215-2374-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856707-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2375-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-856734-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1421523767 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-856774-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1421526706 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-856816-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1421526713 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-856842-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1421530758 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-856876-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1421533087 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} References External links * [http://comics-news.shueisha.co.jp/common/nana/ Nana] at Shueisha's website *[http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=5283 Nana] at Viz Media's website Nana